Beneath the Stars of a Strange World
by NotTooClever
Summary: Will and Lyra one shot smut plain and simple. Very mature.


Will lifted his fingers from pantalaimon's fur and reached gingerly for Lyra's cheek. His heart raced and he felt Lyra's breath picking up pace. They had been kissing all day, but something had changed when he touched Pantalaimon. He had reached inside her and touched someplace more intimate than anywhere on her body. They had touched one another's souls.

Pan and Kirjava curled together in the grass beside them, as entwined as their human counterparts.

Will broke their kiss momentarily to take a deep breath, and feeling evermore courageous he allowed his hands to explore. Evidently Lyra approved, for her fingers similarly began to wander over Will's back. This time it was Lyra who pulled their lips apart to catch her breath, as Will pressed his palm flat against her chest. He felt Lyra's heart beating restlessly, and each deep inhale that filled her lungs.

His name passed Lyra's lips with a heavy breath, "Will..." And she whispered in his ear, words he would remember forever. "I want you."

"I'm yours." He answered in a whisper just as soft. Lyra grinned and kissed Will for the first time not on his lips, but his neck. Her hands arrived at the hem of his shirt and slid beneath it. He felt her smooth, cool fingertips glide up his back, and her nails scrape gently back down. It was effective in raising every hair on Will's spine and causing him to audibly gasp in pleasant surprise. Lyra, exceptionally good at reading people as she was, noticed immediately just _how _effective, and doubled her efforts. She planted kiss after kiss on Will's neck and shoulder, as well as letting her hands explore his chest and backside. Without knowing what exactly made her do it, Lyra placed the flesh of Will's neck between her teeth and gently bit down on him. Again she could tell the affect she was having on Will instantly as Kirjava purred in ecstasy nearby.

It wasn't _just _his body language, or that of his dæmon, or the words _I'm yours_. Lyra could simply tell that she had a certain power over him. Like the power she had once held over Iofur Rakinson, and like the power that had once so corrupted her mother, it was utterly intoxicating. Unlike that power however, this power came with balance. Unlike her mother's, Lyra's heart was wide open to the boy she lay with in the grass. He held the same power over her, and she was well aware.

Will tugged at Lyra's leg to readjust their positions and push their hips more firmly together. Lyra gulped as she felt him stiff and pressed against her groin. She began rocking her hips in approval. Though neither thought it possible, their heartbeats and breath increased in tempo even further. Will ran a brave hand up Lyra's inner thigh, squeezing her gently just below the hip. Lyra inhaled sharply in surprise but didn't flinch. Will's hand stayed where it was and the tension built inside her. The butterflies in Lyra's stomach stopped fluttering and began to burn. Her initial curiosity and excitement became a passionate desire. Lyra took hold of Will's hand and guided it the rest of the way. Clamping her teeth down on her lower lip and closing her eyes, Lyra made many muffled moans involuntarily into Will's shoulder. Their hot skin relished in the cool night air.

Emboldened by the fact that he was evidently pleasing Lyra, Will ventured a layer of clothing deeper. With a relatively smooth motion he had unbuttoned her pants and was easing gentle fingertips down the front of Lyra's panties. In answer to this her eyes shot back open, she pulled Will back into a kiss, and grabbed a handful of his groin. His head swam, he didn't know whether to focus on what his fingers were doing, what Lyra's were up to, or his lower lip which she was now tenderly tugging at with her teeth. He decided to direct the majority of his attention to his fingers which were running tiny circles around the growing wet spot in Lyra's underwear. Her moans became less muffled and she bit down on Will's lip perhaps a little too hard. Deciding the situation unfair, Lyra unzipped Will's slacks and repositioned her handle on him through his boxers only. Will grunted nearly imperceptibly as her fingers wrapped around him. Lyra stroked the stiff shape and found a damp spot near it's tip like the slightly larger one which had been growing in her panties since Will pressed a hand to her breast.

Kirjava and Pantalaiman rolled playfully beside the young lovers, nibbling at and nuzzling into one another while emitting quiet purrs of gratification.

Almost in unison, the two took the next step and slid their hands beneath each other's final layer of clothing, each finding the culprit of the wet patch in their lover's underwear. With lungs breathing heavier still and hearts pounding ever faster, they continued their investigation of one another's bodies until Lyra repeated herself. "I want you..." Adding, _"Now."_

Will swallowed a mouthful of air in a discernable gulp. The pair parted their entangled legs and Will rose to his knees, removing his shirt and lying it down for Lyra to lay upon before helping to remove her pants. He dragged them down her pale legs and over her feet, calloused he noticed, no doubt from her years of running across the rooftops of Jordan and through the streets of Jericho. Will placed a kiss just above Lyra's ankle, producing a little giggle from the girl. He kissed her again, and again, trailing his way up her body. When he reached her hips he slowed and looked up into Lyra's eyes, kissing her once more directly through the wet area in her panties, causing a slight shiver. Hoping for a bigger reaction, Will took a page from Lyra's book and — very gently — bit her. His teeth gently scraped over her until they met, tugging very slightly at the fabric and letting it snap back. Lyra responded with a genuine tremble of anticipation.

With her hands on his cheeks Lyra led Will's lips back to hers. She paused their kiss only a moment to say, "Will. Now."

Wasting no time, Will lowered his trousers enough to expose the bulge in his boxers which he instinctively began grinding into Lyra's groin. She reverted to biting Will's shoulder to muffle her moans. He soon adopted a similar tactic, placing kisses and soft bites on Lyra's neck. She tilted her head to one side, giving him easier access. Will responded by biting down with more force, still grinding his pelvis into hers. Lyra seemed to want to take things faster still, and very courageously pulling her panties aside, she exposed herself in the moonlight. Will gulped a final time before finding the same courage, lowering his waistband until he sgrung free of his boxes altogether. The slightest of gasps escaped Lyra and Will couldn't help being pleasantly surprised himself, he'd never seen himself as erect as he was now for her. Any remaining shred of nervousness vanished as the couple came together and replaced it with lust and love. Love which they declared for one another in romantic whispers.

On their last night alone together, Will, Lyra, and their dæmons, made love beneath the stars of a strange world, bathed in an immense concentration of Dust.


End file.
